


PRESO

by Hydeist25



Category: La Región Salvaje | The Untamed (2016), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydeist25/pseuds/Hydeist25
Summary: cuanto darías por un amor mal correspondido? porque el humano se deja pisotear por un poco de ese amor, el amor es ciego y a la vez frágil. ven te invito a conocer la historia de un joven que dio todo por un amor lleno de tragedia. Zhanyi.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 5





	PRESO

Les contare una historia romántica y dolorosa.

Contenido algo explicito y vocabulario grosero, Bueno espero que les guste.

EL COMIENZO

¿QUE TANTO TE LLEGARIAS A HUMILLAR POR UNA PERSONA? UNA QUE SABES QUE AUNQUE DES TODO DE TI, ESA PERSONA NO TE ACEPTARA EN SU VIDA... ¿PORQUE EL SER HUMANO ES ASI? TAN CIEGO, TAN MIEDOSO, TAN CERRADO; ES DOLOROSO.

EL AMOR ES HERMOSO SIEMPRE Y CUANDO SEA MUTUO PERO CUANDO NO, PORQUE DEJAMOS DE LOS DEMAS NOS PISOTEEN PARA TENER UN POCO DE AMOR.

LES CONTARE UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA... DE UN JOVEN QUE DA LO TODO POR TODO POR UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO.

Corría con todo lo que mis pies me daban sin detenerme, ni aunque sea un poco para descansar, tenía que llegar a tiempo a aquel lugar, rezando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Sentía mi corazón se salía de mi pecho, mis piernas me dolían de tanto correr y mi respiración ya era agitada. Gire a llegar a la esquina para quedar frente aquel lugar donde se celebraba todo. Me fije que no aiga nadie y poder entrar sin problemas. Entre mientras escuchaba decir al padre lo que más temía.

-Yang zi, acepta a Xiao zhan como esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si, acepto.

-Ciao zhan, acepta a Yang Zi como esposa para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe.

-si....

-NO! No puedes casarte. Gritaba un joven entrando a la iglesia, lleno de moretones y su ropa maltratada.

La gente giro para ver al individuo y murmurar.

-que te sucedió, porque estas así-. Decía el azabache mientras camina hacia el pero fue detenido por la chica quien se ponía enfrente de él para impedirle avanzar.

-TE DIJE QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A NOSOTROS, LARGATE!- Gritaba.

-No dejare que te cases con ella, es manipuladora y mentirosa-. Dijo el castaño.

Zhan se aparto de Yang zi y salió a socorre a Yibo el cual cayó de rodillas mientras se sostenía el estomago, le pidió que se apoyara en el mientras pedía ayuda.

-esto no estaba en el contrato, te dije bien claro entre tú y yo ya no había nada, eres libre, porque no te fuiste con el dinero que te di-. Dijo zhan.

-No podía, eres de difícil de dejar. Volvamos a ser como éramos antes, deseo estar contigo antes de...- pero fue interrumpido por un sonido metálico y el grito de una mujer. Ambos giraron viendo a Yang zi con un arma en la mano señalando a Yibo. Zhan se interpuso en medio.

-Se termino-. Dijo. Ella solo soltó una carcajada dramática y sádica mostraba un rostro lleno de ira, sus ojos se veían perdidos fuera de sí mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Sabia que estorbaría, por eso mande a que lo mataran pero es imposible deshacerse de las cucarachas, así que tendré que hacerlo yo. Mi amor te puedes hacer a un lado-.

-No lo hare, deja que lo atiendan y regresaremos a lo que estábamos-.

-mientras el viva no nos dejara hacer felices-. Grito pero no hizo que Zhan retrocediera- lo entiendo. El gra Xiao Zhan se ha enamorado- dijo mientras se cubría la cara con una mano, riéndose -pero sabes si no puedes ser mío no serás de nadie-. Dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas mientras le apuntaba.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo y luego caer algo pesado fuertemente al piso, la gente gritaba mientras salía de ahí alterada y horrorizada. Dos personas sostuvieron a Yang Zi, la cual se carcajea por la locura.

-YIBO DESPIERTA, YIBO, ZIYI DONDE ESTA!- Grito Zhan buscándola con la mirada y ponía a Yibo en sus piernas, sostenía con una mano el estomago donde el impacto llego.

-Lo vez Zhan ge... siempre... logre cautivar te. Te dije que te llegarías a enamorar de mí- dijo entre pausas tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Yizi en pocos minutos se acerco para socorrerlo mientras le ordenaba a Zhan que hablara con él y no lo dejara dormir.

-Tengo sueño, quiero dormir... Empieza hacer frío- cerrando los ojos y acercándose más al azabache.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre, se está tardando la ambulancia- Dijo Ziyi sin dejar de presionar la herida.

-Vamos, maldito mocoso no te duermas- trayendo mas a Yibo a su cuerpo sin dejar de apretar su mano.

-Te amo. Decía mientras se apagaban las voces y sus ojos.

-Yo...

No alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el otro.

Después de una semana de lo ocurrido despertó en un cuarto blanco, trato de incorporarse pero un fuerte dolor en su vientre se lo impidió, busco con la vista a alguien, encontrándose con Yizi sentada de un silla cercas, medio dormida. Al escucharlo despertó.

-Como te siente, Deja que le llame a una de las enfermeras.

-Señorita Yizi... me puede decir que día es hoy. Dijo viéndola caminar. Ella detuvo su marcha.

-Estamos a 3 de septiembre-. Dijo sin saber el porqué.

-Donde está el-. Dijo por fin.

-El está... algo ocupado-. Dijo nerviosa. Vio el cambio de su expresión a una afligida.

-Dígame, se caso- agrego haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera tenso. El cuarto duro unos minutos en silencio dándole la sospecha.

Ella no supo que contestar. El lo entendió mientras gruesas lagrimas corrían por su mejillas.

-Siempre fue así... al final no pude hacer nada- agrego cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos como un niño pequeño al perder algo. Ella se acerco para consolarlo entendiendo su dolor. Poco después ya más calmado le pidió si lo dejaba solo, esta no se negó sabía que tenía que pensar muchas cosas.

Una vez solo y en silencio, giro su vista hacia la ventana viendo el hermoso cielo azul. Recordando el día que se conocieron y las cosas como llegaron pasando.

Y así es como empieza su historia.

Mi nombres es Wang Yibo tengo 20 años, curso el último año de prepa. Hijo de una familia de un buen estatus (mi padre es dueño de una empresa algo conocida "no diré nombre") tengo un hermano mayor que yo, mi madre murió cuando era un niño de tres años, víctima del cáncer. Era un chico común de la ciudad, algo cohibido. Salía con mis mejores amigos, los cuales eran contados y tenía algo de pegue en la escuela, varias chicas se me habían declarado pero yo siempre las rechazaba caballerosamente. Veía a mis amigos con sus novias y presumir de sus logros, uno que otro me presentaron chicas, las cuales rechazaba. Pensaban que las veía poca cosa por mi estatus en la sociedad, lo cual siempre negué. Había algo que ellos no sabían y que pocas personas cercanas a mi; es que era homosexual o gay como es común que digan hoy en día.

Mi vida cambio un miércoles por la tarde cuando fui a la empresa de mi padre, es ahí donde comenzó todo...

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando mi padre me pidió ir a la empresa, al parecer era algo de suma importancia pues se oía demasiado angustiado. Una hora después llegue saludando a la persona que me conocían y dirigiéndome a la oficina de mi padre. Toque la puesta tres veces para después escuchar el "adelante".

-que sucedes padre- dije al entrar viendo a dos personas más, ambos varones, sentados en los asientos frente a mi padre.

-siéntate hijo- dijo mi padre. Sentándome a un lado del.- bueno como veras la empresa ha tenido varios problemas financieros y para no caer en una crisis pensé que la mayor facilidad es hacer un acuerdo matrimonial.

-lo entiendo, pero porque me lo dices a mi- dije algo pensativo. Fue cuando una de las personas hablo.

-nosotros somos la compañía del acuerdo, soy el vicepresidente. Tu padre comento que solo su hijo el chico era soltero. Tuvimos varios problemas porque de nuestra parte solo queda un joven, 6 años mayor que tu, que al saberlo nos hizo saber que no estaba interesado de niñas mimadas que solo gastaban el dinero en idioteces-. Se detuvo para tomar aire.

-lo que trata de decir es que el estúpido de mi hijo le dijo que solo le interesaban los hombres, lo cual se que fue una estúpida idea para salir de esto y como tu padre dijo que solo quedabas tú, entonces no le veo el problema.- dijo el otro hombre.

-me trata de decir que tengo que casarme con alguien que no está seguro y que es de mi mismo género- dije alterado.

-si. Dentro de poco llegara, pedí que lo trajeran y de ser necesario a la fuerza- dijo mientras la puerta era bruscamente abierta y dejaban entras a dos hombre vestidos de negro con lentes obscuros y cuerpo bien formado que traían a un joven forcejeando para lograr zafarse de ese agarre.

-suélteme de una puta vez sino quieren que les cortes los huevos- dijo molesto.

-déjenlo, pueden irse- dijo el hombre mientras movía una mano y le pedía al otro que tomara asiento.- mas te vale que te comportes si no quieres que me encargue de ti-.

Camino el joven hacia a un asiento dejándose caer de golpe mientras cruzaba sus brazos y piernas.

-bueno entonces sigamos, yibo . Te presento a mi hijo Xiao zhan, con él es quien contratas matrimonio- dijo aquel hombre haciendo que ambos jóvenes se vieran sorprendidos.

-creo que esta vez fallaste papa, sabes muy bien que no me gustan los tíos - dijo orgullo de sí mismo, tratando de dejar en ridículo pero todo eso bajo al ver la risa en los labios de este viéndolo sarcásticamente.

-claro que lo sé. Esto será una buena lección para el futuro cuando quieras de nuevo retarme-lo dijo dejando a Zhan con sus rabietas y quedando de acuerdo con la familia Wang.

-no me doblegare a tus decisiones, no me casare además mi gusto por las mujeres-

-si y tendrás que dejarlo. Te dedicaras a ser un buen marido o atente a las consecuencias, sabes que como tu padre me hago cargo de ti y de tu madre y las condiciones sobre tu sucesión. Te casaras quieras o no y sobre tus gustos, eso lo vas a tener que arreglar por ti mismo-dijo terminando el tema.

-padre y tu estás de acuerdo con esto, sabes que yo- dijo yibo viendo a su padre.

-lo sé y aunque me costó aceptarlo, no soy nadie para discriminarte- dijo dándole a entender de su secreto- solo quiero y me perdones por esta decisión que te he orillado -

Después de eso ambas compañías se unieron.

Paso seis meses desde aquello, la boda fue privada a los pocos días y ambos se fueron a vivir en una casa otorgada por la familia Xiao, para yibo fue amor a primera vista, se enamoro de aquel joven de ojos cafes pensando que aquel joven con el tiempo lo amaría pero que torpe fue a darse una ilusión tan precipitada.

-Zhan te prepare el desayuno. Espero que te agrade. Dice mientras se sonrojaba y juega con sus manos lastimadas y llenas de curitas.

Zhan se acerco viendo aquello que había hecho el cual tenía un aspecto agradable y un buen olor, lo tomo con una mano mientras levantaba la vista hacia yibo, el cual se encontraba emocionado, dirigió nuevamente su mirada al plato para después estrellarlo en la pared, yibo se estremeció en su lugar mientras el azabache caminaba para llegar a su lado y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, giro su cabeza al sentir un dolor punzante en la mejilla, una cachetada que le propino el azabache.

-¿pensaste que comería eso? No te hagas ideas estúpidas en ese poco cerebro que tienes y si lo que quieres es jugar a la casita, adelante- Dijo mientras nuevamente lo cachetea dejando un hilito de sangre en su comisura.

-¡no quiero que nadie le ayude, si me entero serán despedidos, quedo claro!- Grito hacia la servidumbre y saliendo con una mujer castaña tomados de las manos.

-Espera Zhan se me olvida algo- Decía aquella mujer mientras sostenía un vaso lleno de agua, se acerco a yibo recibiendo aquel liquido que corrió su cuerpo, las criadas solo observaban unas con molestia y otras con miedo.

Yibo solo se sobo las mejillas para empezar a juntas los trozos del plato que tiro Zhan. Mientras hacía eso se oyó la puerta cerrarse. Una de las criadas se acerco para ayudarle, pero el se negó.

-señorito tiene que ir a asearse, nosotras no encargamos de esto- Decía la criada.

-No está bien, lo hare yo no quiero que las despidan-.

Después de aquello se dirigió a su cuarto se dio una lucha para después descansar, no salió en todo el día, cuando se despertó ya era tarde, se dirigió a la habitación de su esposo para ver si ya había llegado y a la vez cenado. Se acerco a la puerta y al tocar escucho ruidos del otro lado, sin pedir permiso se adentro viendo a una mujer cabalgando a su esposo, sin pudor alguno mostrando su senos y gemidos provocados por el placer que le otorgaba el azabache.

-¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- Grito acercándose para sacar a la mujer, el tomo por un brazo arrastrándola para que se bajara de la cama. La mujer se quejo y empezó a gritarle al azabache que le ayudara, el cual se levanto y de un golpe certero en la cara tumbo a yibo , soltando a la mujer.

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!- Le grito Zhan. El castaño se incorporo para verlo cara a cara viendo la piel desnuda de su esposo.

-¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA A TI, ERES MI ESPOSO!- sintiendo nuevamente un golpe pero ahora en el estomago.

-A mi no me hablas con ese tono, si no te gusta te recuerdo que nuestro matrimonio fue un arreglo. Lo que haga o deje de hacer a ti no te importa-.

\- claro que me importa, soy tu esposo, el que te tiene que con placer ¡SOY YO!- Dijo siendo sostenido del cuello de su camisa.

-Tú de qué me serviría, no puedes con placerme como mujer. Date cuenta que si sigues aquí es por el contrato de un estúpido matrimonio-.

-pero tu juraste que ibas amarme y respetarme, cosa que no has hecho desde que salimos de ese lugar. Dime que me falta para que puedas verme como lo que represento- agrego con los ojos cristalinos y zafándose del agarre.

-quieres saber, de acuerdo te enseñare- Le dijo Zhan agarrandolo de la camisa nuevamente y lo sienta en el pequeño sillón de su pieza. Yibo se tenso mientras observaba a Zhan sostener a la mujer y sentarla en la cama a dirección de donde se encuentra, viendo que le separa la piernas y sostenía uno de sus senos.

-vez, esto es lo que te falta- Dijo mientras tomaba un seno de la mujer, lo apretaba y masajeaba, y le abre las piernas dándole placer con sus dedos en la entre pierna.

Yibo se sintió ofendido, repugnante mientras gruesas lagrimas se asoman. Se levanto para salir pero le fue imposible porque el azabache se levanto de donde estaba para darle alcance, provocando una pelea donde por desgracias perdió yibo, nuevamente lo sentó en el sofá, incapaz de moverse bien pues un golpe que le dio en la cabeza lo aturdió dejándolo ahí observando obligatoriamente como le hacía el amor a esa mujer, salió de ahí y se encerró en su habitación ya no podía seguir con esa falsa, el estaba muy enamorado del azabache que le soportaba todo pero esos fue lo último que no pudo más y con la ropa que tenia salió de ahí. Buscando alguna forma de separarse de aquel hombre de cual estúpidamente se enamoro.

Después de varias horas caminando sin rumbo se dirigió al domicilio de una amiga de él y como de Zhan. Llego y toco el timbre abriendo la puerta una mujer hermosa.

-adorable didi que haces a estas horas en la calle- Dijo en un tomo preocupador percatándose de las lágrimas del castaño.

-Yizi, me dejarías quedarme esta noche en tu casa, prometo no incomodarte- con un nudo en la garganta.

-tú sabes que eres bienvenido las veces que desees- asiéndose a un lado dejándolo pasar.

Al entras se percato de las heridas del castaño y deseo con sus corazón darle un buen sermón al idiota ese pues no le era justo que este lo maltratara a ese grado.

-que idiotez hizo ahora- Dijo enojada.  
El no le responde solo apretaba el labio para callar sus quejidos, ocultando su cara.

-porque no te defiendes que no tienes dignidad, perdón por decírtelo de este modo pero no sé como sigues con él- Dijo acercándose con un boutique en la mano.

-no se trata de eso, la última vez que me defendí salir peor de cómo estoy ahora, no es por mi falta de orgullo de hombre, si no que no tengo la suficiente fuerza para ganarle y mucho menos por el contrato de nuestro matrimonio. No sabría en qué condiciones perjudicaría a mi familia- Dijo mientras es curado su rostro.

-te entiendo y no te preocupes encontraremos alguna solución. Cuentas conmigo para todo pequeño-.

-gracias Meng Yizi-.

Después de un rato de encontrar varias ideas, lo dejaron por las buenas ya mañana seria otro día y con más calma podían hablar.

Al día siguiente un fuerte golpe despertó a ambos, Yizi bajo viendo a Yibo incorporándose en el sofá.

-Maldición es el- Dijo con temor. Ella se acerco para calmarlo pero los fuertes golpes de la puerta lo alteraban más.

-QUIEN ES!?- Dijo asiéndose la ignorante.

-NO TE HAGAS LA IDIOTA Y ABRE, SE QUE YIBO ESTA AQUÍ!- Dijo gritando.

\- como puedes asegurar que el este aquí-.

-es demasiado idiota para correr con su familia. Estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia con tus idioteces, abre de una vez o atente a las consecuencias-.

-y como cuales? si no sabes no eres nadie, solo la sombra de tu padre, dime qué haría si se entera de cómo tratas a didi, de seguro te quita la herencia-. Dijo saliendo y haciéndole frente. Zhan apretó los puños y fruncía el ceño tratando de callar a la mujer pero sabía que ella decía la verdad, vio de reojo a Yibo.

-si no quieres que tenga graves heridas en su cuerpo o un accidente más te vale que salga. Sé que te importa ella, así que harás - Dijo viéndolo con desprecio.

Yibose estremeció y un ligero temblor paso por su cuerpo sabía lo que Zhan podía ser y no quería que Yizi pagara sus cosas, camino hasta llegar a un lado de ella.

-que no te intimide. No sabía esa parte de ti- dijo viéndolo y sosteniendo a yibo -regresa adentro-.

-cállate! tu familia llegara en pocas horas a la casa, que quieres que le diga por tu ausencia-. Dijo.

-gracias pero tengo que regresar, si no lo hago será peor, te lo agradezco-. Finalizo saliendo de la casa. Zhan cruzo los brazos por su victoria y camino atrás de el subiendo al carro.

Ziyi solo observo con rabia al azabache viendo como ambos subían al carro para después perderse en el camino, ese ya no era su amigo, todo rastro de aquel había desaparecido-.

-es... verdad lo que hace rato dijiste- Dijo pegándose a la puerta esperando un golpe del azabache.

-es cierto pero no te des ánimos, una vez que se larguen tú y yo tendremos una gran charla de hombres- Dijo mientras apretaba más el volante.

Yibo lo sabia esperaría a que su familia se fuera y volvería a golpearlo hasta que lo dejara inconsciente-.


End file.
